


Win

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you won a VIP Backstage Pass to a David Bowie concert, what would you do?  Painfully shy Dana is about to find out what she'd do when she wins the chance to meet her Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win

**Author's Note:**

> (Detailed physical descriptions of Bowie have been purposefully left out, so you - the reader - may choose which Bowie-Era to imagine)

Dana had never won anything in her life, it never really bothered her because it was fun to just take part and hope for the best. She didn't get sour at the winner, nor did she feel like a complete loser. It was just a fact, but today was different. Today, a radio host had announced that he would be giving away one special prize pack; specifically for David Bowie fans to try and win.

  
  
He was touring down this way very soon, Dana already had her ticket but to win a prize pack would top off her week perfectly. She stayed glued to the radio for hours, until the host finally gave details on how to enter the competition. You simply had to answer a series of questions about David Bowie, if you gave even one wrong answer - the next caller would be given your chance to win.  
  
  
Dana kept calling in, until she was finally put in the queue. She was certain she could answer just about any question this guy could throw at her, so she crossed her fingers and waited for her turn to hopefully come. The first caller was doing well, but then they answered that Bowie was right handed and failed. Dana rolled her eyes, who on Earth did not know that one?!  The second caller was nervous, clearly anxious about the questions but did quite well. Dana got agitated when they answered that Bowie's _right_ eye was the damaged one, hoo-boy...  
  
  
She heard a click and her heart started beating fast, her hands trembling as she heard the host now speaking to _her!_ She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to answer the questions like a pro. The host was clearly impressed with her, so he decided to throw in a hard one.  
  
  
"For the last question," he said happily, excited to be this close to giving away the prize pack, "for the win, can you please tell me Dana: What is... "  Dana's heart fluttered.  "... David Bowie's middle name?" asked the host. Dana beamed brightly, her stomach doing somersaults with nervous joy.  
  
  
"Robert!" she almost shouted excitedly into the phone, "it's Robert!"  
  
  
"Correct!" the host sounded just as pleased, "congratulations, Dana! Please stay on the line to give us your details... "  
  
  
Dana was ecstatic, but she had absolutely no idea just how amazing the prize pack truly was until it finally arrived in the mail - just a day before the concert was due to open in her city. She excitedly ripped open the package, going through the usual things a prize pack might contain: T-Shirt, Mug, Keyring, Poster, his latest album...  
  
  
But then her gaze fell upon something different. It was a small, golden envelope at the bottom of the box. She carefully picked it up and opened it, curious to see what it contained. There was a VIP Backstage Pass inside.  Dana felt her heart almost stop beating, was this a dream??  
  
 _A joke??_  
  
  
She couldn't go behind the stage and meet him face to face! She'd die of embarrassment!  Dana's hands trembled visibly as she looked down at the Pass, such a rare opportunity and it had to be wasted on someone who was too socially awkward to use it!  Shaking her head with a deep sigh, she tucked the Pass into her pocket for safe keeping. Perhaps she could hand it to another fan once she arrived at the venue tomorrow afternoon, despite how badly she wished to meet him in person; she simply could not bring herself to even dare to think about such a thing.  
  
  
**  
  
  
The concert was soon upon her and Dana stood excitedly outside, waiting for her turn to go in and find her seat. She had paid good money for the best seat that she could afford; she hoped it was close enough to see him without needing to use a camera to zoom in. Half an hour later, Dana crept into the venue and took her seat. It was in the front row, she beamed proudly as she sat down and listened to the excited whispers of the other fans around her. The atmosphere was electric, excitement was high and the waiting was almost unbearable.  
  
  
Someone began chanting, "Bowie, Bowie, Bowie" and soon everyone had joined in. The lights went dark and the entire crowd started screaming when a spotlight shone down upon the very man they had all come to see, they got up out of their seats and cheered. Some even stood upon their chairs, whistling and shouting encouragement. Dana watched as David Bowie approached the microphone, a cheerful yet modest smile graced his handsome features. He looked almost as shy as she was in that moment, it made her feel somewhat closer to him.  
  
  
"Thank you," he said loudly and clearly over the screaming, then he laughed almost nervously and Dana just melted, "it's great to be here... "  He made a gesture and the band started to play, diving straight into the first three songs of the evening. After that, he talked to the fans again, joking and just being absolutely charming and adorable. Dana found herself smiling up at him, wishing he would reach down and touch her hands as she joined the others in the front row by keeping her arms outstretched towards him whenever he got close to the edge of the stage.  
  
  
He did reach out a couple of times and some lucky fans off to each side got to touch him, but then he backed away when someone pulled on his arm and security had to make them let go. Finally, and sadly, the last encore of the night was about to begin. David Bowie stepped away from the microphone to drink some water from a bottle, while a woman took his place for a moment.  
  
  
"Could the winner of the VIP Pass please step up here?" she called. Dana's stomach dropped as everyone glanced around themselves to see who might be wearing the Pass, she suddenly wished she hadn't left it half sticking out of her pocket because the woman beside her started to jump up and down.  
  
  
"Here! Over here!" she shouted, catching the attention of the woman onstage. Dana was reluctant and shy, but was eventually shuffled by the other fans to the edge of the stage. She was so nervous that her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, she thought she might actually throw up at that point.  
  
  
"Don't be shy," the woman took her hand and led her onstage, right over to David Bowie. Without hesitating, he took Dana's hand and the woman left. Dana followed him to the microphone and he wouldn't let go of her hand, not that she really wanted him to...  
  
  
Everyone was screaming, it was deafening and she looked at him. He was smiling, showing his teeth and ducking his head. He was _so cute_...  Suddenly, he turned to her and she blushed.  
  
  
"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Dana," she replied shyly.  
  
  
"Pardon?" he leaned in, the crowd roaring in his ears.  
  
  
"Dana!" she called out over the noise.  He turned back to the microphone.  
  
  
"Dana!" he said and the fans went beserk as he kissed her cheek, sending it into a deep crimson color as she blushed profusely. The last encore began and Dana thought he'd let her go back to her seat, the cameras were rolling but he still hadn't let go of her hand yet. He crooned a love song, often turning to her to gaze into her eyes and she kept smiling and blushing at him. She knew it was just part of the act, he probably did this with a different winner in each city, but she felt special and decided to enjoy it while it lasted. This was _never_ going to happen again...  
  
  
By the end of the song, he had his arm around her and was holding her close as the fans cheered and begged for another song.  
  
  
"Thank you!" he called out, dodging some flowers and underwear that were thrown at him, "Thank you, G'night!"  He took one last bow and retreated backstage, Dana hurried along with him because what else could she do?  
  
  
He still had hold of her hand!  
  
  
They went to a large room where the band was resting, drinking bottles of water and smoking cigarettes. Someone came over to David and gave him a towel, it was hot under those stage lights and he was sweating a little. He finally had to let go of her hand and Dana scooted away from him a little, uncertain of herself and dying of embarrassment inside.  
  
  
"Alright then?" David asked her. She nodded slowly, her eyes wide and averted from him when he looked her way. She heard him laugh softly, but not mocking her. "S'Alright love," he motioned for her to come closer, "we don't bite... "  
  
  
"Speak for yourself," said the Drummer and they all laughed. Dana reluctantly shuffled closer to David, he turned to her fully now and seemed concerned.  
  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Dana?" he asked her. She couldn't speak, she felt like crying and didn't seem to be able to stop herself from trembling.  
  
  
"Think you got a shy one, Dave," said the Bass player and David threw his towel at the Bass player's face.  
  
  
"Don't call me _Dave_ ," he grumbled. Dana felt a smirk cross her lips, _she_ knew he hated that. He turned back to her, noticed her smirk and sat back a little; regarding her curiously.  
  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny?" he asked her, picking up his bottle of water and splashing her with it.  
  
  
Dana squealed and jumped back, her mouth open and her eyes wide. He was laughing and so she grabbed the bottle out of his hand, splashing him back with it on a mere impulsive whim. The band started to laugh at them, as they grappled for possession of the water bottle until they were both soaking wet and it was empty. She'd never dreamed he was so playful, suddenly aware of feeling right at home with him as he offered her a towel.  
  
  
"Sorry love," he grinned cheekily, clearly not sorry at all. She smiled at him, accepted the towel and dried herself off; as did he.  
  
  
"You're supposed to just sign a photograph or something and let the poor girl go," said his Lead Guitarist.  
  
  
Dana stood close to David now, just watching him mop the water beads from his face. He looked at her and she averted her gaze once again, shyness reclaiming her momentarily.  
  
  
"You got something for me to sign?" he asked her.  
  
  
Dana shook her head, so he took out a marker and signed her VIP Pass. He also let her keep the marker and she got her photo taken with him, his arm around her shoulders was the best part of the image. She didn't like her own face in the photo, despite him telling her she was gorgeous. She left the venue with her heart soaring, her head in the clouds and a stupid grin spread wide across her face that seemed to never want to stop.  
  
  
She walked quickly, knowing her car was parked a long distance away in the Mall carpark. She glanced at her wristwatch, if she hurried; she could catch it before closing time and get some coffee. It was a chilly night and she was still damp from her waterfight, she then caught herself smiling again; what a wonderful memory to treasure forever and ever. Her heart sang as she walked into the Mall, it was quiet and not very busy due to it being nearly closing time. She headed for the coffee place and hesitated, she could have sworn she heard David Bowie's voice and then his laughter moments later. She turned around, scanning the Mall for him but not really expecting to actually find him there.  
  
  
She finally saw him sitting on a courtesy seat, she had to blink and do a double take because her mind refused to believe it was really him.  She froze up, her palms sweating suddenly and her breath catching in her throat. Slowly willing herself forwards, she approached him nervously and sat down beside him. He looked at her, she could see him from the corner of her eye but she was too shy to look at him directly.  
  
  
"Hello again, Dana," David recognized her.  
  
  
His tone sounded a little surprised to see her again, but she could tell he was smiling at her and it made her feel guilty for still not looking at him.  
  
  
 _But she couldn't!  
  
  
She was so shy!  _  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dana slid her hand over to rest gently upon his knee. Her heart started to beat faster, as his fingers curled around her wrist and he pushed her hand right up in between his thighs. She felt his hardness with her fingers and blushed bright red, her eyes opening wide - what if people saw??  
  
  
He leaned in close and rested his chin on her shoulder, instinctively she tilted her head and her eyes fluttered closed when she felt him slowly kissing along her bare shoulder. Dana sighed, stroking him as he kissed her neck; his tongue flicking out every so often to massage her sensuously. She lost her sense of apprehension, suddenly not caring who was watching and she moaned softly. She'd never moaned out loud before, it seemed to encourage him and he slipped his hand up under her shirt to gently squeeze her breast. She arched into his touch, feeling his other arm come around her to draw her close to his body.  
  
  
He was still kissing her neck, his teeth occassionally grazing her soft flesh. She turned towards him again, feeling his lips now claiming hers and drawing her into a steamy kiss that had them both breathless. Dana loved David Bowie, absolutely adored him and it was a dizzying thought that she was actually here right now; making out with him in her favorite Mall.  
  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry I got your clothes all wet," he apologised, more genuinely this time around. She offered him a shy smile and a gentle shrug of her shoulders, it wasn't a big deal simply because it was him.  
  
  
"That's okay," she felt him still holding her, so she leaned into him and closed her eyes; feeling his hand shift to her other breast.  
  
  
"Is this alright?" he whispered, his warm breath in her ear making her shiver.  
  
  
"Uh-huh," she nodded slightly, feeling him cup and squeeze her breast; sighing audibly with pleasure. He began to gently nibble her earlobe, she felt warmth spread throughout her body from the inside and she could hear his breathing slightly ragged as she carefully squeezed him through the fabric of his trousers. She could barely form a rational thought in her mind, all she could focus on was David Bowie...  
  
  
" _Really_ , David?" came the voice of the Lead Guitarist, "I leave you alone for five minutes!"  Dana felt him slowly draw back from her, aching to have him touch her again but too embarrassed now to do anything about it.  
  
  
"Did you get the guitar strings, then?" asked David.  
  
  
"Yeah," nodded the Lead Guitarist, "I take it we won't be seeing you tonight?"  
  
  
"Probably not 'til later," replied David, looking a little impish. Dana thought she might hyperventilate, she was so nervous and embarrassed now.  
  
  
"Alright," the Lead Guitarist nodded and smiled a little at Dana, "nice to meet you again, Dana. Don't let him follow you home, you'll never get rid of him!"  The Lead Guitarist chuckled and left them alone, apparently heading back to whichever hotel they were all supposed to be staying in tonight. Dana felt a little less embarrassed now, but she was still self concious and nervous.  
  
  
"Am I keeping you?" Dana asked him, she really didn't want to hold him up if he had to be somewhere else. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then he smiled at her in a kind of cheeky manner.  
  
  
"You can have me for the night," he sounded like he was making her a deal, "but you can't keep me... "  She let herself laugh and blushed when he drew her back into his warm, comforting embrace again.  
  
  
"You should laugh more often, Dana," he told her, "it's such a pretty sound... "  They stood up and left the Mall, walking together to where her car was parked. He seemed a little nervous as she unlocked the vehicle, but Dana understood completely. He was a rockstar, not some random guy she'd just picked up off the street. Getting into someone's car when you didn't know them very well, was dangerous at best.  
  
  
"Um, did... Did you wanna go somewhere else?" she asked him, looking at him awkwardly.  He came up behind her and she felt his arms wrap around her tightly, his chin once again resting upon her shoulder. She melted into his embrace, feeling his erection press into her through their clothes. She slowly turned to face him, gazing into those eyes that she found so amazing and it all felt so surreal to her.  
  
  
"Are you far from home?" he asked her. She could listen to his voice for hours, he could be talking complete nonsense and she would still hang onto every word.  
  
  
"Not far," she replied softly, feeling his hands caressing up and down her body. He leaned in closer, his breath in her ear made her shudder with pleasure.  
  
  
"Can I trust you, Dana?" he whispered.  
  
  
"I'd never do anything to hurt you," she whispered back, her arms coming to embrace him tightly as if to reassure him of her honesty. So he agreed to get into her car and she noticed her hands shaking when she tried to put the key into the ignition. He placed his hand over hers and the trembling stopped, she looked at him and smiled with a blush of her cheeks.  
  
  
*  
  
  
She drove back to her home, leading him inside - hand in hand. She took him upstairs and into her bedroom, standing there awkwardly while he looked around in curiosity.  
  
  
"Can I um, get you anything?" she asked him. He turned to her and smiled, giving a gentle shake of his head.  
  
  
"I don't need anything," he told her, taking her hand and pulling her closer to him, "just you... "  
  
  
His voice had deepened suddenly and she felt aroused almost instantly, she tried hard to keep her breathing under control.  
  
  
He removed his jacket, placing it on her vanity behind them. Daringly, she unbuttoned his shirt and it fell open to reveal his bare chest. Her breath caught in her throat, she had always thought that his body was hot even though it was not overly muscular or tanned. He took the shirt off and it crumpled to the floor silently, she stepped closer to him and looked down as she fumbled with his belt. She was unable to look him in the eye just yet, but still felt her cheeks burning red as his trousers came away to reveal the truth about his apparent preference to 'go commando'.  
  
  
He stood before her now, completely naked and vulnerable as she stared at him with rising desire. She wasted no time in shedding her own clothing, not wanting him to feel out of place. She approached him shyly, slowly running her hands up from his stomach to his chest and back down again. A light sigh escaped his lips, her fingertips brushing the length of his cock gently. It was her turn to be seductive now, stroking him while running her tongue over his bare shoulder. Dana loved his shoulders, she loved every part of him and wanted very much to get to know every inch of his body intimately.  
  
  
She ran her hands up over his chest again, feeling him arch into her touch when she traced around his nipples with her fingertips. She glanced up, his eyes were half closed but staring at her with anticipation. His lips were parted and she saw his tongue run over them quickly as she lowered herself down, his body tensing up. She kissed him just below his navel, then on the very tip of his erect member. She heard him utter a half surprised moan, it was barely audible but the room was so still and silent that they could easily hear a pin drop.  
  
  
Taking as much of his length as she could into her mouth, she used her tongue to massage it while she gently sucked. Now he moaned louder, a sound of lust and arousal. It made her feel hot between her legs to know that she was turning him on, to realize she'd turned him on from the first moment they had met. Dana used her hand to grasp the remainder of his length and moved it back and forth along the hardened muscle, still sucking and massaging it with her tongue. She felt him move slightly, as though his knees had weakened and she felt his hands running through her hair.  
  
  
Looking up, she saw his dark gaze intent upon her and she could hear his breathing intensify. Dana held his gaze, her eyes never leaving his as she continued her administrations; slowly accelerating the rhythmic teasing. Eventually he broke the stare, his eyes closed as he began to take in short, sharp breaths. She knew he was fighting off the build up, but she was pretty certain he was not going to win that battle. He turned his face away, sucking in a breath that sounded like a hiss and he let it out with an audible tremble in his breath. He did this twice and then he threw his head back, she felt him pulse in her hand and tasted him as he released into her mouth.  
  
  
His soft growls and moans of pleasure made her thrill deep down inside, his fingers tightened in her hair and his body shook hard with approval. Slowly, she ran her tongue all over his cock and then stood to kiss him once he was looking back at her again. He did not hesitate to claim her mouth with his, their tongues soon duelling and their arms embracing to press themselves tight against one another. He broke the kiss to bring his soft whispers to her ear, a shiver going down her spine as his warm breath danced along her neck when he spoke.  
  
  
"My turn," his voice was deep and sexy, she felt so hot that she began to sweat with both nerves and excitement...

 

She felt his tongue on her bare shoulder, closing her eyes as it slowly ran up along her neck and he nipped at her earlobe gently. His hands came to her breasts and he used his thumbs to circle her nipples firmly, while gently massaging with his long fingers. Dana opened her eyes to see him staring intently at her once more, she couldn't look away from those mysterious eyes and he knew it. His hands slid down to cup her buttocks, she watched him sink to his knees and kiss her stomach softly. Her body tensed up, still gazing into his seductive gaze until his eyes slowly closed. Leaning back onto the bed for support, Dana parted her thighs and gently rested her legs over his shoulders.  
  
  
His fingers softly explored and prodded, his mouth lowering to suck gently at her sensitive nub. The tip of his tongue would randomly tease around her clit, soft and slow while his fingers encouraged her body to yield. Parting her thighs further, Dana let out a helpless moan and arched into him a little. He slid a finger inside of her, she gasped when three more followed soon after and it felt so good that she moaned again. He quickly got into a gentle rhythm, pushing his fingers deep inside and then bringing them just a little way out before plunging them deep into her once more. Dana knew that at this rate, she was not going to last long at all and she arched herself into him again.  
  
  
She sat up a little and turned her head, her eyes flicking to the vanity mirror by chance. He'd positioned her perfectly, she could see everything that he was doing to her and she noticed as well that he was hard again. She grabbed fistfulls of his hair, her body jolting as the buildup began and she started to breathe heavily. Her eyes locked onto his tongue, his fingers... She began to audibly gasp and moan, the pitch of her cries growing until she convulsed as though possessed by a demon. Her eyes shut tight, her body out of control yet held into place by his strong hands as she rode out her orgasm. Before she had finished and was still shuddering, writhing in pleasure; he was upon her as she lay on the bed. His body lowered over her, she wrapped her legs around him and he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
  
Dana's tongue probed into his mouth, feeling his hard cock enter her still pulsing sex. He began to move his hips, thrusting into her and she used her inner muscles to help pleasure him more intensely. He broke the kiss, his mouth now on her neck, her shoulder, back to her neck and he paused to utter a deep moan - right into her ear. Dana closed her eyes and felt him deep inside of her, it was amazing... it was incredible... it was... really _big_...  She knew she'd be sore tomorrow, but she didn't care. He then encouraged her to turn around, driving himself deeper inside of her when she complied. Now on all fours, her body moved back and forth with his powerful thrusts; his hands grasping her waist.  
  
  
Dana lowered her face down into the pillows, unable to stop the now constant moans from escaping her. She'd never been so noisy during sex before, though she had only done it once or twice - it had never been this good. She felt one of his hands slip down between her legs and begin to tease her clit, that was all it took to send her over the edge with an uncontrollable shaking and a long, loud moan. Breathless, she spoke his name over and over in barely a whisper before moaning weakly as he continued fucking her; he was absolutely _relentless._  
  
  
Dana wasn't sure how much longer she could take it, he hadn't stopped teasing her and she felt a strange building up within herself yet again. She jolted and swore out loud, hearing him now as he uttered a deep, sexy, low moan. Dana gave in to the sensation of his release, they orgasmed together and she felt that she'd never be able to get out of bed again at that point. She felt him slowly ease himself out of her, she felt satisfied and content.  
  
  
Dana rolled over to watch him pull on his clothes, unable to take her gaze from his body as it gleaned with a light perspiration.  
  
  
"You're so _beautiful_ ," she commented without thinking, feeling her face turn bright red when he looked at her. He sat on the edge of the bed and he kissed her, she opened her mouth and they kissed for a long time. When he finally drew away, they stared into one another's eyes and neither of them seemed to want to part from the other.  
  
  
"Come with me," he whispered, sounding just as turned on as he had when they'd started.  
  
  
"Anywhere," Dana breathed, lost in his imperfect eyes once again. He smiled at her, took her hand and leaned closer to her. She trailed her free hand up under his shirt to tease at his nipples, watching his eyes flutter closed.  
  
  
" _Uuhh_ , Dana," he groaned her name. She brought her lips to his, slightly startled when he kissed her so fiercely.  
  
  
Luring him back onto the bed by moving backwards slowly, she tugged at his waist...  
  
  
  


 

=THE END=


End file.
